


𝓐𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓴𝓲𝓭𝓼 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓭𝓮𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭  ❥

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety Disorder, Author Projecting onto characters, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bullying, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dustin Henderson Needs a Hug, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Dustin Henderson, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Hospitalization, Hugs, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Mike Wheeler Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Hospital AU! ♡- A
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 30





	1. Playlist ✄

_• Juliet •_  
_• Honeypie •_  
_• Summer Depression •_  
_• I Can't Handle Change •_  
_• Verbatim •_  
_• Bubblegum Bitch •_  
_• Meet me in the pale moonlight •_  
_• Greek Tragedy •_  
_• Mr. Loverman •_  
_• Medicine •_  
_• Sweater Weather •_  
_• Line Without A Hook •_  
_• Twins Size Mattress •_  
_• Little Miss Perfect •_  
_• Everybody Wants To Rule The World •_  
_• Ghosting •_  
_• All The Kids Are Depressed_ •  
• _IDK You Yet_ •  
• _Amnesia_ •  
• _I_ _Think Your Really Cool_ •  
• _Someone To Stay_ •  
• _Can_ _I Call You Tonight_ •  
• _Alright_ •  
• _We Are Young_ •  
• _Changes_ •  
• _Sleep Thru Ur Alarms_ •  
• _4 morant_ •  
• _Cliché_ •  
• _This Side Of Paradise_ •  
• _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_ •  
• _Little Lion Man_ •  
• _Like Or Like_ •  
• _Animal_ •  
• _Strawberry Blonde_ •  
• _Coffee Breath_ •  
• _Be Alright_ •  
• _Kids In_ _America_ •  
• _Hold On_ •  
• _Before You Go_ •  
• _Someone You Loved_ •  
• _Waves_ •  
• _Home_ •

*****************

https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGlzCpBM81INwIOzbKsuPXlRE0EMHLwTu

Theres the link for the playlist on YouTube! Each chapter will have a trigger warning since these topics are very triggering to people! At the end I'll put hotline numbers! I  
love you all and have an amazing day! ♡


	2. One ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case flie: 490

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I Need to cry But I can't get anything out of my eyes. Or my head, did I die? •

**Full Name:** William Byers  
**Age currently:** 14  
**Age admitted:** 12  
**Occupation:** Student & patient  
**Hair color:** Brown  
**Eye color:** Hazel  
**Weight:** 167 lbs  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Date Of Birth:** March 22nd, 1971  
**Date Admitted:** November 20th, 1983  
**Date Discharged:**  
**Mother Name:** Joyce Byers  
**Father Name:** Lonnie Byers  
**Siblings:** Johnathan Byers  
**Contact information:** ***-***-****  
**Reasons For Being Here:** Anxiety, PTSD,  
Depression, Trauma, Self  
Harm, Past Child Abuse, Bullied, & Kidnapping  
Survivor.

Will Byers is a sweet boy. He was kidnapped when he was eleven years old. His kidnapper had tortured him and left him with trauma. Lonnie Byers, Will's father, had verbally abused him until Joyce Byers, Will's mother, decided to divorce him. Lonnie left town after the divorce, leaving Joyce with Will and Jonathan, Will's older brother. Will Byers was admitted to Hawkins Mental health center on November 20th, 1983. His current room is 508, but we might move him. He hasn't gotten any better since he was first admitted.

**File Number: 490**

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Juliet by Cavetown


	3. Two ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 703

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Ooh Girl don't you stop till you get enough honey. •

**Full Name:** Lucas Sinclair  
**Age Currently:** 14  
**Age admitted:** 13  
**Occupation:** Student and Patient  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Dark Brown  
**Weight:** 127 lbs  
**Height:** 5'9  
**Date Of Birth:** October 13th, 1971  
**Date Admitted:** June 12th, 1984  
**Date Discharged:**  
**Mother Name:** Wendy Sinclair  
**Father Name:** Harold Sinclair  
**Siblings:** Erica Sinclair  
**Contact Information:** ***-***-****  
**Reasons For Being Here** : Anxiety, Trauma, Drug. addiction, & Bullied.

Lucas Sinclair is a closed off boy. He's dating another patient, Maxine Mayfield. His drug addiction started when he was twelve. Lucas didn't have any friends when he was in school, everyone bullied him for his skin color. The boy developed anxiety years after. Lucas has been improving, but not as much as we'd like. His stay might be longer than it was normally planned. He lives at home with his parents and sister. They moved to Hawkins just a year before Lucas was admitted. He was admitted on December 12th, 1984 at 5:00 p.m.

**File Number: 703**

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Honeypie by JAWNY


	4. Three ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 684

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Hangin' out where I dont belong is nothing new to me. •

**Full Name:** Dustin Henderson  
**Age Currently:** 14  
**Age Admitted:** 13  
**Occupation:** Student and patient  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Weight:** 130 lbs  
**Height:** 5'4  
**Date Of Birth:** September 8th, 1971  
**Date Admitted:** October 31st, 1984  
**Date Discharged:**  
**Mother Name:** Christine Henderson  
**Father Name:** Unknown  
**Siblings:** Unknown  
**Contact Information:** ***-***-****  
**Reasons For Being Here** : Anxiety, Truama, Smoking, & Bullied.

Dustin Henderson moved here when he was in the fourth grade. He got made fun of in middle school for his condition. The boy had no friends and only had his mother to play with after school. When he was thirteen he took up smoking so his mother sent him here. He usually sneaks in cigarettes, we have to pry them away from him. He's not getting any better. He was admitted on Halloween at ten am.

**File Number: 684**

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I can't handle change by ROAR


	5. Four ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 937

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Going In The Wind Is An Eddy Of The Truth And It's Naked •

**Full Name:** William Hargrove  
**Age:** 21  
**Occupation:** Nurse  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Height:** 5'10  
**Date Of Birth:** November 22nd, 1964  
**Contact Information:** ***-***-****  
**Extra Information:** Maxine Mayfield's Older brother.

Billy Hargrove started to Volunteer here when he was seventeen to keep an eye on his sister. He then applied for a job at twenty. He is one of our best Nurses, knowing exactly what tone to use with the children. He usually hangs with our teens but occasionally goes to the young ones to cheer them up.

**File Number: 937**

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Verbatim by Mother Mother


	6. Five ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 071

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Got a figure Like a Pin-up, got a figure like a doll •

**Full Name:** Nancy Wheeler  
**Age:** 21  
**Occupation:** Nurse  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Height:** 5'4  
**Date Of Birth:** January 13th, 1964  
**Contact Information** : ***-***-****  
**Extra Information:** Micheal Wheeler's Sister

Nancy Wheeler is a great nurse. She just started working here after her brother was Admitted. She knows how to keep Eleven Jane Hopper under control and the other kids from not getting too out of hand. She's studying to be a therapist right now.

**File Number: 071**

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bubblegum bitch by Marina and the diamonds


	7. Six ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 719

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • You're Running Late With Half Your Make-up On. •

Full Name: Johnathan Byers  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Nurse  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'8  
Date Of Birth: February 6th, 1964  
Contact Information: ***-***-****

Johnathan Byers is our newest nurse. He started the job about a month ago and is a prefect fit! He usually spends his time with the litte kids, reading them stories, playing with them. He really loves those kids and they love him. He occasionally spends time with his brother and the teens. 

File Number: 719

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Greek Tragedy by the wombats


	8. Seven ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 482

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I'm Headed Straight For The Floor, The Alchohol Served It's Tour •

Full Name: Steve Harrington  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Nurse  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Height: 5'11  
Date Of Birth: April 24th, 1964  
Contact Information: ***-***-****

Steve Harrington was one of our first junior nurses. He was really great at his job and took care of the kids extremely well. He got promoted to the teen nurse. He checks their vitals, weights, everything that needs to go in our system. The teens really love him, they're all extremely close to him. 

File Number: 482

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mr. Loverman by Ricky Montgomery


	9. Eight ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 984

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Understand this, I'm not looking for true love tonight •

Full Name: Robin Buckley  
Age: 20  
Occupation: Nurse  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5'9  
Date Of Birth: July 8th, 1965  
Contact Information: ***-***-****

Robin Buckley is our youngest nurse. She skipped a grade in high school and went to the best college in Indiana. Robin knows exactly how to cheer Maxine Mayfield and William Byers up. She often sneaks the kids ice cream, thinking we don't notice. We do but she doesn't need to know that. She's the only one to get Maxine to eat. We're really lucky to have her. 

File Number: 948

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Meet me in the pale moonlight by Lana Del Rey


	10. Nine ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 801

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pretty Face With Pretty Bad Dreams. No One Knows I Cry In My Sleep •

Full Name: Maxine Mayfield  
Age Currently: 14  
Age Admitted: 9  
Occupation: Student and patient  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Blue  
Weight: 106 lbs  
Height: 5'3  
Date Of Birth: April 16th, 1971  
Date Admitted: April 16th, 1980  
Date Discharged:  
Mother Name: Susan Hargrove  
Father Name: Sam Mayfield  
Step-Father Name: Neil Hargrove  
Siblings: Billy Hargrove  
Contact Information: ***-***-****  
Reasons for being here: Child abuse since 5, Depression, Self  
harm, trauma, Anorexia, Bullied,  
Asthma, & Anxiety

Maxine Mayfield has been bullied her whole life. She got transferred to Hawkins when she was thirteen. Her family had moved here and didn't want to leave her in California. Susan Hargrove divorced her husband Sam Mayfield a couple years before that. Sam had found out about Susan abusing their daughter and was gonna take her to keep her safe. Susan divorced him and married Neil Hargrove, who coincidentally, beats his son. Billy brought Maxine to the California Mental Health Hospital after she attempted suicide on her 11th birthday. He was in hysterics, holding her with her blood all over him. They kept her there until they moved to Hawkins, when she was transferred here. Billy became a nurse to make sure his sister is okay. Max seems to be extremely shy, Billy saying she's never been this way concerned him. She has anorexia, but we force her to eat somethings. The girl only talks to her boyfriend, Lucas Sinclair, Nurse Buckley, and Nurse Hargrove. She gets Bullied By Eleven Jane Hopper and is scared of most people. We hope to see her improve by the next month. 

File Number: 801

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Summer Depression by Girl In Red


	11. Ten ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • You In Those Little High-Waisted Shorts •

Full Name: Eleven Jane Hopper  
Age Currently: 14  
Age Admitted: 12  
Occupation: Student and patient  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Weight: 103 lbs  
Height: 5'5  
Date Of Birth: Feburary 14th, 1971  
Date Admitted: December 21st, 1983  
Date Discharged:  
Mother Name: Unknown  
Father Name: Unknown  
Adoptive Father Name: Jim Hopper  
Siblings: Unknown  
Contact Information: ***-***-****  
Reasons For Being Here: Anxiety, Truama, Bipolar, Experimented  
on, & substance Abuse

El is well she isn't adjusting well. Shes incredibly rude to our staff and our patients. Her favorite to pick on seems to be Maxine Mayfield, she claims it's because of her hair. We've told her time and time again to not do it, but she doesn't listen. We know better than to ask about the experimented on part. She was admitted December 21st, 1984 at 6 am. She's been drinking since she turned twelve. Her father brought her here to teach her a lesson, but we kept her to help. Jim actually insisted on us keeping her. She doesn't actually talk to us, unless she's hurting the other kids, yelling at our staff, or drinking. She sneaks it and acts like we don't know, but we do. If her behavior continues we're gonna have to tell her Father. 

File Number: 105

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sweater Weather by the neighborhood


	12. Eleven ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case file: 193

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Pick It Up, Pick It All Up. And Start Again. •

Full Name: Joyce Byers  
Age: 43  
Occupation: Nurse  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'3  
Date Of Birth: October 29th, 1942  
Contact Information: ***-***-****  
Extra Information: William and Johnathan  
Byers' mother. 

Joyce has been working with us ever since we can remember. She got so excited when her son started working with us. Her other son, William, had to be admitted for self harm. That week Joyce was so out of it. She would drink, smoke, and do drugs. She claimed it was medicine but everyone knew what she was doing. We made her leave to take some time for herself and when she came back she was so much better. We really would've hated to let her go, she's one of our best nurses. 

File Number: 193

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Medicine by Daughter


	13. Twelve ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 208

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I Don't Really Give A Damn About The Way You Touch Me When We're Alone. •

Name: Jim Hopper  
Age: 43  
Occupation: Cheif of police  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 6'3  
Child Name: Elevn Jane Hopper  
Date Of Birth: April 10th, 1942  
Contact Information: ***-***-****

Jim Hopper adopted Elevn Jane Hopper when she was 11 years old. He came to us when she turned twelve, begging for us to help. We have and she's been here ever since. He visits every day. 

File Number: 208

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Line without a hook by Ricky Montgomery


	14. Thirteen ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 285

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I Make A Point To Be On Time! •

Full Name: Autumn Davis  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Nurse  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5'7  
Date Of Birth: September 21st, 1964  
Contact Information: ***-***-**** 

Autumn Davis came around the same time as Robin Buckley. The two have been inseparable ever since. Autumns much better with the little kids then the teens. That's alright tho. She usually helps Lucas or Dustin out tho. 

File Number: 285

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Little Miss Perfect by Taylor Louderman


	15. Fourteen ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 294

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • This Is For The Lions Living In The Wiry Broke Down Frames Of My Friends Bodies. •

Full Name: Rose Garland  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Nurse  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5'4  
Date Of Birth: March 12, 1964  
Contact Information: ***-***-****

Rose Garland is extremely nice to everyone. She always gives out little candies and chocolates to the teens and reads the little kids bedtime stories. She's usually in Maxine's room at night, that girl can't be left alone. Her roommate just got Discharged and she afraid of the dark when no ones there, so Rose offered to take that night shift. We were all reluctant, but she pulled it off nicely. 

Case Number: 294

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Twin size matter by the front bottom


	16. Fifteen ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case file: 194

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Welcome To Your Life •

Full Name: Olivia Alexander  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Nurse  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Height: 5'  
Date Of Birth: April 2nd, 1964  
Contact Information: ***-***-****

Well Olivia just started working here, we having nothing to say just yet.

Case Number: 194

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Everybody wants to rule the world by tears for fears


	17. sixteen ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case File: 495

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I've Been Ghosting •

Full Name: Micheal Wheeler  
Age Currently: 14  
Age Admitted: 14  
Occupation: Student and patient  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weight: 127 lbs  
Height: 5'10  
Date Of Birth: April 7th, 1971  
Date Admitted: January 9th, 1985  
Date Discharged:  
Mother Name: Karen Wheeler  
Father Name: Ted Wheeler  
Siblings: Nancy Wheeler, Holly Wheeler  
Contact Information: ***-***-****  
Reasons For Being here: Anxiety, Trauma, Substance abuse,  
& Bullied. 

Micheal Wheeler came here today at nine pm. We don't know much about him yet but we will soon. 

Case Number: 495

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ghosting by Mother Mother


	18. seventeen ✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • All The Kids Are Depressed •
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> Self harm mentions  
> Child abuse mentions  
> Slurs  
> Substance abuse mentions  
> Sexual assault mentions  
> Smoking mentions  
> Additctions mentions  
> Underage drinking  
> Anorexia

January 9th, 1985

"Max! Get up we gotta get weigh you!"

The redhead groaned, putting the pillow over her ears. Steve chucked and tickled her sides lightly, making her sit up in shock. "Steve! I don't wanna!" The older boy sat on her bed and sighes, "I know honey. How about I get Billy or Robin in there? Would that make it easier?" The girl nodded slowly and Steve smiled. "Alright get some clothes on and let me go get one of em."

***

"Sweetheart."

"I don't wanna hear it!" The redhead stepped off the scale and quickly walked to the group room where she found an empty room. She sighed and say on the smakl couch, picking at her nails.

"Aw look who it is, all alone!"

"I'm not in the mood El."

"Did someone get fatter?"

"No."

"Oh you got skinnier! The skinnier the better right Maxie?"

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

"I hate you."

"I'm not too crazy about you either red."

"What are you doing here? This isn't your group!"

"Rose told me to come here, didn't know there was an ugly dyke in here!"

As Max was about to say something, a small boy walked in. Max recognized him as Will Byers and smiled shyly at him. "Hey Will! What're you doing here?"

"Nancy told me to Come here."

"The two gays together again!"

"Shut it _Eleven."_ The redhead had a smirk on her face. She knew how much the taller girl hated being called her old name. El, obviously angry, balled her hands into fists. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, counting to ten in her head. "That's low red, especially for you." The girl sat down and looked at the door, counting her breaths.

"El i-"

"Save it _Maxine."_

"I deserved that."

"Yeah you did."

The three kids sat in an awkward silence until there was a soft knock at the door. The three looked up, and the shortest of the group immediately squealed. She ran into the mans arms and hugged him tightly. El and Will walked with curiosity. The male laughed and hugged back, ruffling her hair.

"What're you doing here?!"

"You're brother told me to come to this room." He kissed the top of her head, both still in a tight hug. "Well then I think I should thank him." The redhead smirked in her boyfriends chest. "Yeah I think we should. I also think we should sit down, my legs hurt!" The smaller girl giggled and went to go sit on the couch, the boy following immediately after.

"Thought you were a Dyke. You proved me wrong, Mayfield. Where are my manners? Hi I'm El." The girl looked at the boy and smirked.

"Lucas." He shook her hand. Max cuddled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. Lucas looked over and saw another boy. "Yes! Another boy oh finally! Hey I'm Lucas."

"W-will. Its n-nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too Will."

Will smiled softly before looking down and playing with his fingers. El watched the couple with interest. "So how long have you two been together?"

"I think a month after I got here?"

"Yeah. July 4th, 1984!"

The burnette nodded, twirling her hair. Why did she care? It's not like Max's even attractive! Her ugly red hair and annoying big blue sparkly eyes. They reminded her of the ocean, how much she hated the ocean. 

"I got weighed today."

"Oh, um how'd it go?"

The redhead took the small weights out of her shorts and shirt, "they weren't enough!"

"Y-you don't eat?" Max looked at Will and shook her head. "Too fat for that shit. Needa' be perfect for my mama to love me."

Two boys entered the room, bumping into each other by accident. They both started apologizing to each other. The taller boy looked close to tears. Was he new? Everyone noticed his heavy breathing and stumbling. Max immediately got up from her seat and walked over to him, pushing the other boy away softly. "Hey its okay. You're gonna be okay here don't worry, just breathe." The tall boy nodded, copying Max's breathing. He calmed down a little and smiled at her. "Your so short!"

"Wow! I help you and that's what I get in return?" She crossed her arms, an unamused look on her face.

"Sorry I just noticed how tiny you were. I'm Mike." He stuck his hand out. She shook it cautiously, "Max." The girl quickly went back to her boyfriend. Nine Nurses then walked into the room. "What the fu-"

"Language Miss Hopper."

"Oh Olivia how are you darling I-"

"Kids we know this might be different, since you aren't with your normal group-"

"Yeah what the hell is that about?!"

"Well this is gonna be your new group. The other ones weren't working for any of you, so we decided to switch it up. We're gonna have one Nurse in here at all times okay?"

The kids all nodded, not fully there. None of them wanted to be there with each other. "Today, since it's new, we're gonna have two nurses in here. Robin and Billy, is that okay with you guys?" They all nodded again.

The other nurses left and the kids were sitting on chairs and couches. Robin and Billy looked at each other, unsure what to do. "Um-"

"Are we just gonna sit here and do nothing?"

"El please-"

"No! I don't understand why you had to move me! I was perfectly fucking fine!"

Billy wanted to laugh at her profanity, but decided against it. "It wasn't Buckley's decision, you have problems go to Byers. Okay sit in a circle, you guys need to know each other-"

"I know her good enough. Can I go now?"

"El! Robin help me out here!"

"No can do Hargrove, this is halarious."

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"You may have mentioned it a couple times."

"Whatever okay well Name age why your here and favorite song?"

"You can start _Hargrove,"_ El smirked at him. The older boy looked at Robin and frowned. "Look what you've done." Robin just laughed and sat in one of the chairs.

"Fine! Okay I'm Billy Hargrove, I'm 23, I'm a nurse here-"

"Obviously!"

"-And my favorite song is _verbatim."_

"Is it any good?" Billy looked at the boy with curly hair and nodded. "I'll sneak you a Walkman."

"I'll go next, since I know none of you are gonna go. Robin Buckley, 20, Nurse, and _Meet me in the pale moonlight."_

"T-thats a nice s-song."

Robin looked at the shy boy and nodded, "it really is. You wanna go?"

"Y-yeah. Um My names W-will, I'm here for PTSD um depression? Anxiety, self harm, and I mean I was a kidnapping survivor? My favorite song is _Juliet._ Oh! I-im 14."

Robin gave him a small smile, "thanks Will. Don't worry no ones judgemental here." Max shook her head at him and winked, pointing at El then made a face. Will smiled when he realized the other girl didn't notice.

"El, since you love to talk, why don't you go?"

The burnette looked up and glared at Billy. "Well my names El, I'm 14, here because I got a nice a-"

"El!"

"Fine fine. Um PTSD, Anxiety, what else oh bipolar? Trauma and because I like drinking?"

"Substance abuse."

"Right that. Also my favorite song is _sweater weather."_

"Nice. Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go!" Everyone looked at the curly haired boy, who slumped back in nervousness. "Um neverm-"

"Its okay, you can go last if you want?" The boy nodded at Robin. She gave him a small smile and turned to Lucas. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah sure. Well I'm Lucas, 14, um Anxiety, Truama, and drug addiction. _Honeypie."_

"I've never heard it, is it good?" Lucas turned to El and nodded, "it's amazing."

"Three left. Max?" The girl shook her head at her older brother. "Come on Maxie! I wanna know more about you and your love for girls!"

"El Hopper! That is extremely Inappropriate!"

"I-"

"It's okay Billy. Well I'm Max, 14, Depression um anorexia, child abuse I guess? Self harm, Truama-"

"Damn you're quite the package huh."

_"Summer depression."_

"What?"

"That's my favorite song."

"Intresting."

"Okay boys, who's going first." The tall boy looked at the nervous boy and sighed. "Mike, 14, Substance abuse-"

"Yes! Someone else to drink with."

"Anxiety and trauma. Then my favorite song has to be _ghosting."_

"Dustin, 14, anxiety truama and ig I'm addicted to smoking. Then _I_ _can't handle change."_

"Alright Hargrove, the fuck we gonna do now?"

"Oh um well you guys are getting new roommates!"

"What!" All the kids, except Max, we're shocked.

"Well I mean," Robin looked at the kids. "Your last roommates were other kids in your group, so now we have to change them."

"Do I have to get a roommate? I've been doing just fine without one!"

"No. Sorry Max, but you aren't doing good."

"Who the fuck are our new roommates?"

Dustin looked at El with a frightened look on his face, "c-can you please stop swearing?" El smirked and walked up to him.

"Why? Does it scare you pussy? Are you gonna go home and cry to your mommy about it?"

"El that's enough!"

The whole group was startled by Billy's loud voice. No one had heard him yell before. "You've been extremely rude to everyone since you got here! Stop it okay just let people in, no one can hurt you here. Stop being so tough and pretending everything's okay. That's why your here to get fucking help!"

The burnette looked down, playing with her fingers. Max sighed and looked at her older brother, "Billy-"

"I'm going for a walk."

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All the kids are depressed by Jeremy Zucker
> 
> \- A ♡


	19. eighteen ✄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • How Can You Miss Someone You've Never Met • 
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> Self Harm mentions  
> Child abuse mentions  
> Slurs  
> Substance abuse  
> Sexual assault mentions  
> Anorexia  
> Smoking  
> Underage drinking  
> Addiction

January 9th, 1985

Billy speed walked out of the hospital and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. A short burnette walked out and stood next to him. "You shouldn't be smoking on the job."

"And you should be working."

"You only smoke when something happens, what's up Billy?" The girl took the cigarette away from him a took a puff.

"I told El off."

"Good someone 'oughta teach that girl a lesson!"

"No Rose, we're not supposed to do that. We have to help them here, not make them feel worse."

"I know Billy, it's okay. We all have days."

"Just imagine if I said that to Max."

"Billy-"

"Rose! Billy! We need you inside!"

"Duty calls," Billy saluted her and smushed his cigarette. The two walked back inside and smiled at Joyce. "Billy you need to go back to that room."

"Yes Mrs. Byers." The man sighed walking back to the teenage room. He saw the kids arguing with Robin and frowned. "What is going on in here!"

"She's saying I have to be in a room with the red dyke over there! She can't keep her hands to herself, which is why she doesn't have a fucking roommate!"

"That's not true! You don't even know me!"

"And I don't wanna!"

"E-el I-"

"What Will!"

"Do not yell at him!"

"Okay Michael, go ahead and save your precious boyfriend!"

"El Jane Hopper that is enough! Do you wanna be watched 24/7 again?"

"N-no."

"Then enough is enough. You're sharing a room with Max and that's final! Dustin you're with Lucas and Mike you're with Will."

Al the kids mumbled a fine when Autumn walked in. Robin blushed and looked at her feet, swaying a little. Billy noticed and nugged her shoulder, smirking.

"Hey! Max come on, you're foods gonna get cold."

All the kids looked at Max, expecting her to leave. The shortest of the group shook her head and slumped into her boyfriends side. "Not hungry." Lucas squeezed her hand and smiled at her. The girl sighed before getting up and following Autumn out.

"I think that does it for todays session. El go with Robin the collect your stuff from your room. Will and Dustin you can go to the cafeteria for lunch, Mike your stuff is with Joyce we'll pick it up, and Lucas Jonathan will take you to collect your things."

Robin walked El to her room to help her pack. The boys followed Billy to their rooms.

****

"Hey roomie!" Mike walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Will. The shorter boy put his book down and smiled, "hey Mike! You all packed in?"

"Yeah I decorated my side a little, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all."

Mike took out his Walkman and headphones. Will looked at him and tilted his head, "whatcha listening to?"

"Oh um your s-song."

Will's face lit up, "really?"

"Yea! It's really good Will, I can see why you like it." The smaller boy smiled and looked down, blushing. He started eating his small portion of fries.

****

"So lovely to see you here Red!"

"I forgot I was sharing a room with you."

"Don't be like that! You know you love me."

"I don't, I really don't."

"So how's you're special meal?"

Max looked down and toed at the ground. She crosses her arms and mumbled a small 'I didn't eat it.'

"Sorry what was that?"

"I didn't eat it."

El smirked, "oh you didn't eat it! Wonderful! While the rest of us have to suffer with cafeteria food, you get special food! And you don't eat it, wasteful."

"It's not easy being skinny! There are so many girls that are skinny! You, Nancy, Olivia, Robin, Autumn. Even Joyce and she's Will's mom. It's bad enough having obnoxious red fucking hair! Would you please just shut the hell up for once El?! You of all people should know what it's like."

The burnette frowned, not fully aware that she was hurting the smaller girl. "Max I-"

"Save it." The redhead walked over to her bed and laied under the covers. She rolled over so her back was facing El and tried to fall asleep. The burnette just stared at her, upset. Max huffed and rolled over.

"You know I can feel you staring at me."

"Yeah I know."

"Would you quit it?"

"You're right Max, your red hair really is fucking ugly. It's so ugh! Makes you look like a clown. Maybe that's why mommy and daddy hit you. Couldn't stand that red hair, wanted to get rid of it without cutting it off."

The redhead's percing blue eyes filled up with tears. She shot up from her bed and ran out of the room. El looked down, angry at what's shes done. But she didn't mean to say anything mean! She wanted to complement the girl, tell her to style it better with butterfly clips or flowers. It came out horribly wrong and her mouth kept moving and moving. She grabbed her pillow and started sobbing into it.

****

"I hate you." The small girl was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. "I hate your stupid blue eyes, and your ugly hair! I wish you were never born. You're a disgrace to your whole fucking family. Can't do anything right!"

The girl was reciting the words her mother use to say to her in the middle of the night. She punched the mirror, sobbing loudly. She put her bright red hair into a pony tale and looked down at the sink. Shiny silver shards sat in the tub. She grabbed one with shakey hands. The blue-eyed girl lifted her sleeve and place the shard on it. She dragged it across her wrist, harshly. The girl cried out in pain. She kept going, stopped crying after the fifth mark. It didn't hurt anymore.

****

"Max?"

The girl turned around, fiddling with her sleeves. "Hey Dustin! What's up?"

"Sorry if I scared you, but could I ask you something?"

"Oh yeah of course!"

"Who's the girl on Lucas' wall?"

"O-oh her. I can't answer that, you might have to ask him yourself."

"Oh okay, thanks anyway."

Max nodded and walked back to her room. El was sitting on her bed, reading a book. The burnette looked up for a moment before looking down at her book, then looking up again. "Max!"

"What do you want this time?"

"Your arm! It's bleeding!"

Max looked down at her covered arm and noticed the dripping blood. Shit, they must still be bleeding. El shut her book, jumping out of her bed and walking to Max. The redhead walked to her side of the room as El closed the door.

"Let me see your arm!"

"Why? So you can have more things to say?"

"To clean it!"

Max was confused now. El was trying to help her?

"Are you sick?"

"What! Max I need to clean it!"

The girl shook her head and looked down. El walked closer, "Max let me see." She shook her head again, her heart racing. "Max please!" The girl was backed up into a wall now. El sighed and grabbed Max's arm, lifting her sleeve. She gasped when she saw her arm. The new cuts looked deep. There were older ones.

"Fucking hell Max! What were you thinking!" El rushed over to her side if the room, grabbing a first aid kit. She rushed back over to Max and opened the kit. El started cleaning her arm.

"What did you use? Jesus Max! This is more blood then when I'm on my period!"

Max wanted to laugh. Her tormenter, cleaning her cuts, making jokes with her. It was laughable if the situation wasn't terrifying. El was gonna tell someone, surely she was. Billy was gonna be disappointed in her, no ones gonna trust her again. El bandaged her arm and sighed. "All done. Do you wanna change?" Max nodded and got out her sleep shorts and tank top. "I'll turn around." El looked the other way, giving the girl privacy.

"I-im done."

El turned around and gasped. The girl was pale, all over. Freckles littered her skin like sprinkles on icecream. She had scars and faded burns all over her small body. Her bones stuck out. She looked so fragile, so broken. Her hair was a mess and her mascara was dripping down her face. Her beautiful face was all splotchy and her blue eyes were red. That blue held a story, a story no one could ever imagine. El wanted to know that story. "Let's get you into bed."

She walked over and led Max to her bed, tucking her in. She went to go sleep in her own bed, but felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned and looked at the broken girl. Her eyes were filling with tears again.

"P-please don't go." Her voice was so quiet, so soft, so unlike Max Mayfield. It was more Maxine, the soft feminine girl her mother always wanted her to be. El nodded and crawled into the small bed, turning the lamp off. She wrapped her arm around Max and allowed the smaller girl to lay her head on her chest. The redhead fell asleep quicker and El found herself wanting to know more about the broken girl. She kissed Maxine forehead and played with her hair, falling asleep shortly after.

Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- IDK you yet by Alexander 23


	20. Nineteen ✄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? •
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> Self harm  
> Child abuse mentions  
> Slurs  
> Substance abuse  
> Sexual Assault mentions  
> Anorexia  
> Smoking  
> Underage drinking  
> Addiction  
> Past rape  
> Rape mention

January 10th, 1985

"Girls! Wake u- woah."

The two girls woke up, still tangled in each others embrace. Max scrunched her face up in disgust, and pushed El off the bed. Her face was now as red as her hair. "Ew! Get off!"

El huffed, getting up from the floor. She walked over to her side of the room and started getting out clothes. "Come to the room when you girls are done." And with that Olivia walked away. Max glared at the burnette. "What the hell!"

El turned to look at her, "what?"

"What was that!"

"Do you not remember what happened last night? What you did!"

Max thought about it for a second before her glare grew softer. Now she remembers. El scoffed and went to the bathroom to change. She walked out to find Max was in the same position she left her in. El turned to leave when Max called out her name. She turned to her and crossed her arms. "Thanks." El smiled softly and walked out. _What are you doing to me, Mayfield._

****

The kids sat in the room, waiting for their breakfast. Lucas sighed when he saw Max. She smiled at him and sat next to him, snuggling into his side. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh what's up?"

Lucas looked around and saw four faces staring at them. "Not here." He grabbed her hand and walked to his room. "What's wrong?"

"Max I-I think we need to break up." Max's smile fell and tears pricked her eyes. Gosh this girl was sensitive. "What?"

"I'm sorry it's just the only thing we were doing was kissing and I-"

"And you thought you could get into my pants?!"

"What! No Max I just-"

"No Lucas I understand, you only wanted me because I'm hot. Because I have an ass and boobs and you thought you could take my v-card didn't you? Well guess what that was taken when I was fucking five so h-"

"I'M GAY!"

"What?"

"I've known for a while now, I just didn't wanna hurt you. I was so confused and then I met these people and- are you mad at me?" He looked up at her tearfully. Max sighed and grabbed his hands in hers, caressing them softly. "I could never be mad at you. I'm a little hurt, but that's normal for getting broken up with, but no Lucas I'm not mad. I'm proud of you for telling me." She hugged him softly and let him cry into her shoulder. They pulled away after.

"So I guess this is it." She stood up and walked to the door. "Guess so. Friends?" The redhead smiled at him, "always." And with that she left.

The two went back to the room and sat away from each other. Everyone was confused, knowing how clingy the lovebirds were. Billy walked in and smiled brightly when he saw Max away from Lucas. He clapped his hands together and all the kids looked up, "alright who wants breakfast?"

Steve came in with a cart of six plates, one with with pancakes stacked on top, a plate of bacon, jug of orange juice, and a nice bouquet of flowers. He put two pancakes on each plate with bacon. "Steve." The man looked at Billy and nodded, "Max's vegan." The redhead looked up and shook her head, "oh I'm not really hungry ri-" everyone looked at her.

Billy started giving everyone their plates as Steve weighed Max, in front of them. No one minded, it was a hospital after all. "69 pounds." Everyone started staring at her again, most dropping their forks in shock. "Billy-"

"You lost ten pounds Max."

"Billy I'm not hungry."

He ignored her as he started putting the pancakes on a plate. He put about ten of them and handed them to her. "Billy that's too-"

He smacked his hand on the table, startling all the kids. "Ten pounds Max! You're eating, all of it!" The redhead nodded, tears sprouting in her eyes. He handed her the plate. She began eating to satisfy him. The rest of the kids started conversing quietly.

****

"Can I use the bathroom?" Billy looked up from his cards and nodded, "take El with you." The redhead looked at the taller girl and gave her puppy dog eyes. El gave in and stood up with her arms crossed. The two walked out of the room quickly and quietly.

Max was now sitting on the floor, her fingers down her throat. They made her gag a little before she ended up throwing her breakfast up. El knocked on the stall door softly, "are you throwing up?" The redhead flushed the toilet and walked to the sink, washing her hands. "Do you have gum?"

"No and even if I did I wouldn't waste it on you. Why'd you throw up?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm sleeping in the same room as you, I don't wanna get sick. Jesus I thought blondes were the dumb ones." Max glared at her.

"I'm not sick."

"Then why'd you throw up?" Max looked down and shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. She gently rocked back and forth on her feet. "Jesus Max! Answer me you little bitch!" The redhead looked up, tears filling her eyes. El reminded her of her mother. "Shut up! Why are you like this?! What the fuck happened that made you so evil?!"

The burnette looked at her angrily, "you wanna know Max?! You wanna fucking know what happened in my life? I was experimented on when I was a kid, tortured. I escaped when I was twelve, I also rarely ever ate. Someone fed me and put me in the adoption center, not knowing what to do with me. Then my dad adopted me and I was, in your words, a bitch ever since."

"El I-"

"You're weak Mayfield. You wouldn't know suffering If it hit you in the face! You think pain is getting hit by mommy and daddy because you're a queer. News flash, it isn't! They were just teaching you what the real words like." _Stop talking, El._ "You're lucky that's all you got, surprised your a virgin. How much would they beat you if there was a baby in your tummy? Not like you have a stomach, 69 pounds? What a fucking joke Max." _You're hurting her._ "Wonder if you're lying about being a virgin. Maybe Billy stu-"

"His dad raped me." El jumped back. All the things she said, and Max only paid attention to that. Don't say something you're gonna regret. "Damn, Max. That's really something, but I didn't ask. And I don't care. Back to our topic, why'd you throw up?"

"I made myself."

"No shit, Mayfield! _Why_ is the question, not how!"

"To be skinny, idiot."

"YOU'RE FUCKING SKINNY OH MY GOD MAX!" The burnette grabbed Max's arm harshly and tugged. She wrapped her hand around Max's wrist, her grip becoming loose because of how skinny she was. "This isn't healthy, Mayfield."

"I don't care. Can we go please?"

****

The two boys sat in their beds, reading comics. It was ten at night and the only way they knew was because of Dustin's wrist watch. Lucas looked up at the other boy longingly. "Hey Dustin?"

The curly haired boy looked up and nodded at him. "Is it bad I broke up with Max?" The other boy was shocked at this, "why?"

"I um she just wasn't my type anymore."

"What is you type?"

"B-boys."

"Shit really? That's awesome! Me too- I mean wait shit." Lucas smiled at the boys silliness. "How'd she take it?" The dark-skinned teen shrugged, "I think she was okay."

Suicide hotline: 800- 273- 8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Amnesia by 5sos
> 
> \- A


	21. twenty ✄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Fuck love it's all a lie •
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> Self harm  
> Child abuse mentions  
> Slurs  
> Substance abuse  
> Sexual Assault mentions  
> Anorexia  
> Smoking  
> Underage drinking  
> Addiction

January 11th, 1985

"Breakfast!" 

Will and Mike woke up at the same time, quickly realizing they were in the same bed. Will blushed and got off the bed quickly, "s-sorry." He walked to his side of the room and change in the bathroom, walking out to find Mike had already left. He sighed walking to the small room they usually were in. 

"Will Byers! So nice of you to finally join us!" Will looked at the voice and played with his finger. Max rolled her eyes, "El give it a rest, would you? Will come sit next to me!" The small boy smiled and went to go sit next to the redhead. 

Steve walked in with Rose next to him. The cart had waffles and chocolate milk. There was syrup and all kinds of fruit. On the bottom of the cart were the silverware, plates, napkins, and a scale. "Okay come on I gotta take your weight before you guys eat." The kids all groaned and looked at him. "I know I know. Don't blame me though, I'm not the bad guy here. Okay Lucas you wanna go first?" The dark-skinned boy nodded and walked over to Steve. 

"130 pounds." Steve smiled at him, patting his head. He wrote it down on his clipboard as Lucas grinned and grabbed a plate. He started piling food onto it and went to go eat at the small table that was in the room. "Dustin?" The curly haired boy nodded and walked onto the scale. 

"158 pounds. Good job dude!" Dustin gave him a high-five as he took a plate too. He placed one waffle and a few blueberries on the plate. He then drizzled syrup on the waffle and took a glass of chocolate milk. Dustin sat next to Lucas and the two quickly started to converse. "Will?" 

The shy boy walked up to Steve and played with his sleeves. He stepped on the scale and waited for the numbers to show up. Steve looked down and smiled, "146. You lost some bud." Will smiled brightly and stepped off the scale. He put two waffles on his plate and got some raspberries with it. He went to go sit next to the two boys who included him in their conversation immediately. "Mike you wanna go?" 

Mike walked over to Steve, sighing. "Do I have to?" Steve pressed his lips together and nodded. The tall boy stepped onto the scale and waited impatiently. "130. Nice." Steve did finger guns at the boy making him laugh. Mike piled his plate almost as much as Lucas had. "El come on sweetie." 

The burnette smirked at Max and went to the scale. She looked straight ahead and stepped off when Steve told her to. "101. Go eat," he smiled at her. She took five waffles and sat at the table. "Max, Come on." 

"But you did it yesterday."

"I know but I have to see today." 

"How come they only do it once a week?" 

"Max you know this!" 

"Yeah, but I don't think I lost any weight!" 

"Well then let's see if you gained any. You ate yesterday." 

"Rose help me out here!" Rose sighed and looked at her. "Max please. I could get Billy if you want?" The redhead huffed and stood on the scale. Steve looked and clicked his tounge, "Max you went down two pounds!" She rolled her eyes and went to go sit on the couch again. Just then Joyce Byers walked into the room. "Hey kids! How's everyone feeling?" She had her bright smile as always. All the kids groaned in response, which made her chuckle. She looked at Max on the couch and frowned, "you're not eating?" The redhead shrugged, "not hungry Mrs. Byers." The woman nodded and smiled at her son, "just letting you know tommorow is visiting." 

El smiled brightly at this, she missed her dad. "Do you know the times?" Joyce looked at her paper before nodding, "I think from ten to eight?" All the kids started talking about how excited they are to see their families, all except Max. Mike looked over at the redhead on the couch and frowned, "you're not excited to see your family?" 

Max scoffed before she remembered he only came yesterday. "Keep forgetting you weren't here that long. They never show, I don't want them here, it's a win-win." She smiled at him. "O-oh I'm sorry." She shook her head, "don't be." 

****

"Lights on or off?" 

Will looked up from his book and thought for a second, "on if you don't mind?" Mike smiled and kept the lights on. He walked to his bed and sat down. "This place is so boring." He huffed, throwing himself onto the bed. Will giggled and placed his bookmark in the page and closed it. He placed the small book onto his night stand and sighed. Mike sat up straight, an idea in his head. "We should sneak out!" Will laughed and shook his head. Mike's eyebrows furrowed, "what's so funny?" 

"Nothing it's just, we've tried before. Just keep getting caught." 

"Well that's cause your doin' it wrong!" 

"Mhm and how did we manage to do that?" 

"Well for one, you didn't have the master of sneaking out."

"And who might that be?" 

"Me! Duh." 

"Okay, your highness. How would we sneak out?" 

"First we get the others on board then I tell you my plan." 

"Hm fine! We can try again." 

"Have you guys even ever made it out of the hospital?"

"Nope." He drew out the 'p'.

Will laied down and smiled, "you're not so bad Wheeler." He then turned off the lamp and rolled over, facing away from Mike. 

"Yeah, you're not so bad either Will." 

Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255  
Domestic violence: 800-799-7233  
Crisis textline: 741741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I think you're really cool by guardian 
> 
> \- A ♡


	22. twenty-one ✄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • We all need someone to hold •
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> Self harm  
> Child abuse mentions  
> Slurs  
> Substance abuse  
> Sexual Assault mentions  
> Anorexia  
> Smoking  
> Underage drinking  
> Addiction

January 11th, 1985

"What're we doing today Livy Liv?" Olivia glared at El and sighed. "No idea. Oh! We could talk about how you guys feel about Saturday? Who wants to go first?" She looked around the room at the teens. "Come on you guys," she sighed, "if we're gonna get somewhere we need to talk!" Max looked up from her lap, "fine! They're stupid."

The rest of the kids heads snapped towards her. "No they're not. You just think they're stupid because no one visits you," El said crossing her arms. "Exactly! Imagine your mom apologizing for abusing you, putting you in the hospital in cali where she visits ever fucking week, then your stupid family moved to goddamn Hawkins where your transferred only to never see them again! You have it so easy El." Olivia looked at the redhead and sighed.

"Why do you think they don't come?"

The redhead pulled her knees up to her chest. "Because they hate me."

"Max, they don't hate you."

"They're disappointed. Imagine giving birth to a stupid girl that can't do anything right. They don't come because it'll ruin their fucking reputation! As far as this town concerned, I don't exist. Only Billy fucking bitch has it easy."

"C-can I go to the bathroom?" The group look at Dustin. Olivia nodded, "Lucas could you go with him?" The dark-skinned boy nodded and went to the bathroon with Dustin.

****

Lucas knocked on the stall door, "you okay in there?"

Dustin was trying to control his breathing. He breathed in and out quickly, which made it worse. "Dustin?"

"Shit!" The curly haired boy kicked the stall door. He couldn't breathe, it was getting harder. The stall was closing in on him. Just then Lucas slammed the door open, scaring Dustin in the process. "Shit dude. Hey its gonna be okay." Dustin immediately grabbed Lucas's hand and tried to control his breathing. "Hey hey slow down man. You're gonna be okay just- just follow my breathing. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Take deep breaths bud. There you go you're okay, you're gonna be okay."

Lucas pulled Dustin out of the stall and turned on the water. He took some paper towel and wet it a little, then began to dab it around his face. "You okay?" The curly-haired boy nodded, "how do you know how to-"

"Max."

"She taught you?"

"Nope. I had to learn to help her. And I guess I also learned since she had to help me too."

"That odly makes a lot of sense," he laughed lightly. Lucas smiled and chuckled, "yeah. So can I ask what happened?"

"Oh um yeah. I- she was just talking about how her parents hate her and it just I dunno. I guess I can understand you know? If I ever told my mom I was gay she would kill me."

"You're gay?"

"Shit um y-yeah."

"Same I m-mean cool!"

"You're gay too?"

"Yeah." Lucas scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

"We're the gay roommates." This made both of them laugh. "Thanks for helping, I appreciate it."

"Of course. I know what it's like to have no help at all. We should go back now."

"O-oh yeah."

The two boys walked back to the room, cheeks both tinted pink. Lucas grabbed his hand as they started to make their way in, which made Dustin's face equivalent to a tomato.

"Okay good you two are back. I have to go for a couple minutes, can I trust you guys alone?"

Will and Mike looked at each other with a smirk. El looked at the two confused then looked back at Olivia, "yeah you can trust us." Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "no I need to hear it from someone else."

"Why!"

"I don't trust you."

"Then-"

"Don't worry we'll make sure she doesn't do anything. You can trust us." Olivia and El looked at Mike. Olivia smiled while El glared at him. "Thank you Mike. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Olivia walked out of the room. "What the hell was that for Micheal?!" Mike rolled his eyes and ignored El. "Do you guys wanna sneak out?"

Max sat up straight then sunk back down. She crossed her arms, "I've been trying for years. Never worked."

"Years? How long have you guys been here for?"

"Let's see I went to the one in cali on my birthday- that minus- five years."

"I think it's been two years?" El started to count of her fingers, "yeah. Two years."

"Dustin and I came at the same time. I think it's a year?"

"Yeah it's been a year."

"I c-came the same time as El. So two years."

"Anyways, I've tried countless times. Never works, never gonna." Max started to play with her nails. "Then you must've been doing it wrong." She looked up at the tall boy and sighed, "I mean it is possible. Never had friends to do it with so probably makes sense. It's not really a one person job. Okay let's do it!"

El smiled at Will, "yeah I could use a night out of here. Alchohol and sex, where are we gonna go?"

Mike rolled his eyes at the burnette, "theres this club close to here. We could go there, I know how to make fake IDs to help us get some drinks."

"You think we could pick up a pack of cigarettes on the way?" Everyone looked at Dustin. "I mean yea sure. Why not," Will said smiling at the curly-haired boy. "I have a guys adress close to here. We could get cigarettes and some pills from him?" Mike nodded at Lucas. "Okay bring a small back pack I'm guess one of the girls have one?" They all looked at Max and El. "I have this small pink one?" El said remembering the small pink backpack with roses detailed on it in her room. "Too bright." Max thought for a second, "I think I have a black one." Mike nodded again, "I'll get the IDs give me your bag when you get it. I'd wait a couple days so maybe the 13th?" Everyone else nodded. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- someone to stay Vancouver clinic  
> \- A


	23. twenty-two ✄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I'm trying to make up my mind • 
> 
> Trigger warning!   
> Self harm  
> Child abuse mentions   
> Slurs  
> Substance abuse   
> Sexual Assault mentions   
> Anorexia   
> Smoking  
> Underage drinking   
> Addiction

January 12th, 1985

Robin was in the small kitchen with the rest of the nurses. She was biting on the bottom of her pen while staring at Autumn. The other girl was talking to Nancy and Jonathan. Just then, Robin left a liquid run down her lips and chin. She quickly took the now broken pen out of her mouth and grabbed a bunch of napkins. Billy laughed, watching the girl trying to make the ink go away. "You okay there tiger?" Steve asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to her. Rose and Olivia looked up from the magazine they were reading. Robin smiled, nodding. 

Autumn walked over to her and grabbed the napkin. "Sweetheart, your making it worse," she said softly. Robin's legs felt like jelly. "S-shit i-i," Autumn shushed her and began to clean up the mess of ink. Billy smirked at Robin, putting a cigarette between his lips. The whole room was staring at the two now. Autumn pulled the napkin away, smiling at her. "There we go," she said looking into the other girls eyes. "T-thanks." 

It was now ten at night. Robin, Autumn, and Nancy had a night shift. Nancy was saying goodbye to Jonathan, Steve was cleaning his office, and Billy was saying goodnight to Max. "Autumn?" Robin said, looking up from her papers. 

"What's up Rob?" She blushed at the nickname. 

"Do you um- I mean would you- shit I can't do this." 

Autumn walked over to Robin, causing her heart rate to increase. "Woah, slow down. What's up?" She sat next to the blue-eyed girl. "Fucking Billy telling me to go for it!" 

"Okay you're confusing me." 

"Autumn I-" Well she couldn't say it with words, so, she kissed her. Autumn pulled away, staring at the younger girl in shock. Robin looked down with tears in her eyes.   
She started to pack her things. 

"I'm sorry I should go. I don't know-"

"Robin." 

"I never should've done that I'm so-"

"Robin." 

"Jesus christ why did I-"

"ROBIN." 

The younger girl froze. Autumn walked over to her and held her face in her hands, "I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


	24. twenty-three ✄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • But we're alright •
> 
> Trigger warning!  
> Self harm  
> Child abuse mentions  
> Slurs  
> Substance abuse  
> Sexual Assault mentions  
> Anorexia  
> Smoking  
> Underage drinking  
> Addiction

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"You got any of those lollipops left?"

"Sure do, El. You can have two." He held the bowl in front of her.

***

El threw two blue lollipops at Max. "Take 'em, I'm tired of you whining." The redhead looked up, her eyes shining. "What-"

"You were whining last night about lollipops."

"No I wasn't?"

"Yes you were."

"Thanks but I don't-"

"Eat. I know, just take them."

"Thanks El."

"Yeah."

****

"Hey Will! You ready for tomorrow?"

Will looked up from his comic to see Mike walking into the room. He giggled, nodding. "Shhh don't be loud!" Mike smiled warmly, "oh yeah I forgot!" Will shook his head smiling while going back to his book.

Mike looked at the boy longingly. He got this weird feeling in his stomach everytime him and Will touched, accidentally or not. It didn't hurt, but the ache his chest always did. Will was kind and understood people well, trusted people. Oh. Oh no. Not again, please not again. Mike mentally begged the gods.

I just met him! Please I don't wanna mess this up.

Will looked up to see Mike staring at him. "Hey you okay?" He asked, concerned for his new friend. Mike nodded and smiled to show that everything was okay. "Hey we should sleep, wanna be well rested for tomorrow," the raven-haired boy said, winking. Will laughed at him and put his book down on the night stand. "You wan the light on her off?" He asked putting his hand on the lamp. "Off."

Both boys laied in the bed, thinking about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A


End file.
